Nightfall Wiki:Neon Facts
Private messages sent to Ylimegirl from Neon with facts for the Nightfall wiki. {|style="font-family:Tahoma, Calibri, Verdana, Geneva, sans-serif; color:white; font-size:13px; line-height:1.230; padding:0; border-collapse:collapse;" align="center" width="85%" class="plainlinks" |-id="Hey, I love the Nightfall Wiki!" |colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #5A7F97; margin:-1px -1px 0 0; font-style:normal; font-size:12px; background:#7192A8;"|11-01-2014, 04:33 PM |-style="background:#fafafa; color:#333;" |width="180px" style="padding:2px 10px 5px;" valign="top"| TheNeonWerewolf |style="padding:5px 10px 10px 10px;"|Hey, I love the Nightfall Wiki! I finally took a look at the Wiki you've been working on. I really appreciate all the effort you put into it! You've even got the little Icons next to all the pesterlogs!!! X3 So cool! I figured I would give you some EXCLUSIVE TRIVIA to put in the "Trivia" section for all the characters. I'm not sure how to add it myself... So I'll just list it out here: -Liz's last name, Hansen, is in reference to my middle school art teacher, Ms. Hansen. -Gary still doesn't have an official last name. I forgot to do the "suggest name" thing for him. -The very first panel of Kate and Gary is the first time I ever drew them. They were designed on the spot. -Gary is named after Gary Oak from Pokemon, and his hairstyle is based on Robin's from Teen Titans. -Kate's hairstyle was based on my own as sort of a joke. I regret this decision because whenever I draw her people ask if I'm drawing myself. -Terlock was designed by a friend of mine. -Hades's one eye and one arm is in reference to Jack Noir, and tangentially, Vriska. -Cristyle's hood is partially inspired by Raven from Teen Titans's hood. -I was originally going to name Liz, "Zoey". If I think of more, I'll make sure to send it your way! |-id="Heres more info for the Wiki :D" |colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #5A7F97; margin:-1px -1px 0 0; font-style:normal; font-size:12px; background:#7192A8;"|01-03-2015, 02:06 AM |-style="background:#fafafa; color:#333" |style="padding:2px 10px 5px;" valign="top"| TheNeonWerewolf |style="padding:5px 10px 10px 10px;"|Heres more info for the Wiki :D Loving the wiki so far! Although I don't know if I'm nearly as cool as Hussie, haha. First of all, let me just fill you in the missing songs from the song page: the music for the "Brostrife" flash is the end credits theme from Blinx 2, which is an old Xbox game. The music in "Be John" is I believe Girls Hop from the Angel Beats soundtrack. And finally the track at the end of "End of Act 1" is Purple Bard from Colours and Mayhem. As for the "Neon" page, I might as well give you some info, seeing as you don't really have much to work with because I never really post anything about myself. So here are EXCLUSIVE RANDOM FACTS ABOUT NEON: -My real name is Mariah -I live in Iowa -I have two dogs, a cat, and a Siamese fighting fish (also known as a betta fish, but the first name sounds cooler). -I skipped to Act 5 on my first read through of Homestuck. I am not ashamed. -I've been drawing ever since I could hold a pencil. -Some other things I like aside from Homestuck in no particular order, Teen Titans, Doctor Who, Bioshock Infinite, Dota 2, Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Mario 64, Starcraft 2, Minecraft -The only other ships I have aside from Spider8reath are RoseXTenth Doctor from Doctor Who, and then Kate and Gary. Yes. I ship them. Even though it won't ever be a thing in Nightfall. Thanks a lot for putting this Wiki together! It is really awesome! If you have any questions or info you need, don't be afraid to ask! |-id="TRIVIA TIEM!" |colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #5A7F97; margin:-1px -1px 0 0; font-style:normal; font-size:12px; background:#7192A8;"|06-07-2015, 07:48 PM |-style="background:#fafafa; color:#333" |style="padding:2px 10px 5px;" valign="top"| TheNeonWerewolf |style="padding:5px 10px 10px 10px;"|TRIVIA TIEM! It's about time I throw some more Nightfall trivia at you! Hopefully I wont repeat something you already know. -Sylja's name is derrived from "Silja", meaning "blind. Ironically, Sylja is mute, not blind. -2/04 was the date Nightfall started, so you can see the numbers 204 here and there in Nightfall. For example, Dave's apartment number, and a license plate on a car during the halloween scene. -Nightfall had about a 5 month period of planning before I started posting it. However, I'd say about 10% of my original plan is still in tact. A lot has changed since then. -Here is this scene's original storyboard that I doodled in my journal. -A page of my original Nightfall notebook. -more notes. Also since these were made over 3 years ago, some of the information on these scans is no longer accurate. -Another page. -There was originally going to be a flash set to "So what" by P!nk, but that was quickly scrapped due to the scene I was going to pair it with no longer making sense because of story changes, and the fact that adding pop songs would break the tone of the story. -Cyronillia is named after the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater from Teen Titans, except spelled wrong. -Cryonillia's design is based on the planet Nox from Spectrobes. -Original sprites where created for Nightfall to distance the comic from other fancomics that primarily edit existing Homestuck assets for their art. -Zelgorath was named by a fan, purportedly in homage to Sheograth from the Elder Scrolls series. -Blitz is a combination of Gengar and Pikachu. It's Fidu-Evolved skull is a reference to the animated music video of "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls. -Mr. Slithers is loosely based off of the Pokemon, Snivy. -Liz is based on an old OC of mine called Shade. Basing Liz off of Shade was a terrible idea because Shade was my first OC and therefor he had no personality. Category:Browse